Don't make deals with devils
by Rougedragon
Summary: Patty wasn't so sure of what to make of the strange creature that approached her as she was cleaning Dante's shop. "You hold an impressive amount of magical potential, if you forge a contract with me and become a magical girl, I can be able to grant you a single wish." "...Huh?"


Patty has seen a lot of crazy things ever since she became a part of Dante's life, most of them being of the demon kind of course. so naturally she wasn't so surprised to see what looks like a hybrid between a cat and a rabbit sitting on top of the desk in Dante's store, she was still surprised but not as much as most people would be. She was, however, caught off guard a bit at its request though.

"I'm sorry, you mind repeating that again?" Patty asked the creature in front of her.

"As I mentioned before, If you make a contract with me, I'll be able to grant you any wish and you'll become a magical girl," the white-haired creature that named itself "Kyubey" explained, it's mouth never even opening and it's tail swishing back and forth.

Patty simply stared at the small creature with half-lidded eyes. Its unblinking eyes staring right back at her waiting for her answer.

A moment passed before Patty opened her mouth, "DANTE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" a voice yelled from another room, accompanied by the sound of running water.

"There's this weird cute sitting on top of your desk!" Kyubey simply tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah so?!"

"it's asking me to make a contract with it, and in exchange, not only do I get a wish but I'll also become a magical girl!"

For a moment, only the sound of running water was heard until Dante, with an incredulous tone, asked, "You're joking right?!"

"Nope, I think its a demon!"

"I assure you I am not a…"

The door _slammed_ open, and through it came Dante soaked and had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The moment his eyes lay upon Kyubey he immediately pulled out his pistol, ivory, from...somewhere and immediately riddle the white cat-rabbit hybrid with bullets.

Dante twirled his pistol before saying, "Well now that it's taken care of, I'm heading back into the..."

"Well that's was certainly unexpected."

Both Dante and Patty turned their heads to see another Kyubey walking out of the shadows.

"I wasn't expecting you to be able to see me," the other "Kyubey" said, its mouth also unmoving, "only those with magical potential could be able to see me, and so far those that do have only been young girls."

'Only young girls?' Patty thought incredulously, 'that's weirdly specific.'

"Huh, so there's more than one of you little guys," Dante said pointing ivory at the small creature after it jumped onto his desk, next to the corpse that was just turned into swiss cheese just moments ago.

"Yes, I have many spare bodies just in case one is rendered inoperable," the cat-rabbit explained before devouring the corpse, much to the shock and disgust of Patty.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you table manners," Dante halved-joked, keeping his pistol trained on Kyubey but didn't shoot. If what it was saying was true then it just simply shooting it won't really help in getting rid of it, not only that he also wanted to see if he could find out whatever this "Kyubey' wanted with Patty...as well as that whole magical girl deal.

Kyubey looked at Dante and merely tilted its head to the side, "I'm not sure what you mean, all I've done just now is recycled precious resources."

Dante eye the creature for a moment before asking, "So what you want with Patty?"

"I was simply asking Patty here to form a contract with me," Kyubey explained as he turned to face the blond-haired girl, "However I was not expecting you to have that kind of reaction."

Patty merely rolled her eyes before glaring at the creature in front of her, "Do you think I'm an idiot or something, there's no way I'm going to form a contract with a demon."

"As I try to tell you before, I'm not a demon."

"Yeah right," Patty huffed, not believing the creature before her, "Besides, even if you weren't one, I'm still not forming a contract with you."

"I don't understand, most humans would be jumping at the chance to have their wishes granted," Kyubey tilted its head, its eyes unblinking, "Don't you have a wish you want to be granted."

"It doesn't matter whether if I have a wish I want granted or not, I'm not forming a contract with you."

"I don't follo…"

"When something approaches someone with a deal too good to be true it's either a big fat lie or its trick to trick that person into making a horrible mistake," Patty stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well in exchange for having your wish granted, you would have to dedicate your life to fighting witches."

"Witches?" Dante and Patty looked at each other before looking back at Kyubey.

"You mean umbra witches like Bayonetta," Dante asked with a raised eyebrow, "last time I checked there's really only two of them left and even then they're both not really a problem, except when they decide to drag you along for a shopping spree."

The cat-rabbit hybrid tilted its head once again, "I was not aware that there were other kinds of witches on earth, however, the witches I'm referring to are mindless creatures born from curses that go about killing humans."

Patty furrowed her brow and glared suspiciously at Kyubey, "Then why did you choose me?"

"You have an above-average amount of magical potential that can allow you to beco…"

"I meant why me and not someone else who's more suited to fighting these kinds of things, like Dante," Patty explained, interrupting Kyubey. Sure she got a bit of training thanks to Lady, Nero, and Trish in cases she ran into any demons when she was by herself, but that doesn't mean she could handle them like they can, nor did she have any wishes to go out hunting for them.

"I wouldn't recommend it, he will surely be killed by the witches," Kyubey explained, "While he does seem to possess magical potential in order to see me, he is not a suitable candidate for what is required."

"And I am?" Patty asks both she and Dante eyeing the cat-rabbit hybrid with suspicion. Both of them noticed how the creature worded its last sentence.

"Of course," Kyubey simply replied.

"What's the catch?" Patty demanded, prompting Dante to look at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"As I said before you will be required to hunt down witc…"

"That's not what I mean," Patty interrupted causing Kyubey to tilt his head, "I want to know the process of how you turn someone into a "magical girl" as well as what is required afterward other than hunting witches and don't even try to lie to me!"

"I am unable to lie."

Patty didn't reply, just simply glared back at Kyubey with suspicion in her eyes.

"Very well, after you make your wish I can then extract the necessary essence within you and place it within the confines of a soul gem, and thus allowing you to perform magic" Kyubey explains, not registering how both Patty and Dante narrowed their eyes at the mention of "soul gem," "and once you become a magical girl you will need to collect grief seeds that appear after you defeat a witch in order to keep your soul gem clean."

"Wait, are you saying that your "magical girls" are dependent on the existence of witches, despite being their purpose to destroy witches," Dante asked, irritation seeping into his voice.

"If that's how you see it as then yes," Kyubey answered simply, "Is there an issue?"

"Well you mentioned just now something about a "soul gem" and I can't help but feel that it's not just a random name you pulled out of your haunch," Dante stated glaring at the creature before him, "So tell me are these "soul gems" what I think they are?"

"The name is quite self-explanatory, they house the souls of the magical girls I contracted."

"And when were you planning on telling us that little bit of info, huh?" Dante asked in a dangerously low tone of voice.

"It isn't important for them to know about this information for them to be able to hunt down witches," Kyubey stated, "if anything telling them this information serves to be more counterproductive more often than not, especially if they learn about before forming a contract."

"Oh, I wonder why!?" Patty shouted sarcastically. Kyubey simply turned its head in her direction before tilting its head to the side seemly in thought.

"I'm not sure why those that learned about this information overreact, after all, why does it matter where their souls' ar-"

_BANG!_

"Oops, my finger slipped," Dante said coldly as Kyubey's headless body slumped over. Not too long before another Kyubey appears and proceeds to also devore the corpse.

"That only proves my point on the matter," the cat-bunny creature said plainly, "you humans are so emotionally unstable."

Both Patty and Dante glared at the creature as it jumped off the desk and began making its way toward an open window. "In any case, I take it that you are not going to forge a contract, so I best get going."

"Hold it," Patty shout at Kyubey as she stomped her foot, "there one more thing that you haven't explained, what happens when a Soul Gem isn't cleansed."

Kyubey stopped and looked back at the blond girl, "As you do not wish to forge a contract with me there is no need for you to know that particular information." Patty gritted her teeth in irritation as she watched the demon hopped out the window.

Dante glare at the window Kyubey went through before looking at Patty, his eyes softening, "You okay squirt."

The blond merely huffed in anger, "Yeah I'm fine." she turned to face Dante, "so what are you going to do about that thing Dante?"

Dante exhaled through his nose. "Well I going to see if I have anything in stock to deal with "Kyubey," and in the meantime, I think I'll take of care of those Witches," Dante explained...before promptly sneezing and shuddering from a chill, "but first I'm going to dry up."

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE. OKAY, I WROTE THIS DOWN TO BE PRIMARILY A ONESHOT CROSSOVER, BUT IF YOU WANT I COULD CONTINUE THIS BUT I CAN'T PROMISE IT WOULD BE AS AWESOME AS WE ALL HOPE IT WOULD BE. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AFTER A LONG TIME SINCE I POSTED A REAL ONE. NOT ONLY THAT BUT I HAVEN'T WATCH MADOKA AT ALL, I READ A FEW FANFICS, BUT I NEVER WATCHED THE ANIME ITSELF. **

**IN ANY CASE, IF I DO CONTINUE THIS, DO ANY OF THE CAST WITH DEVIL MAY CRY, BAYONETTA, OR ANY SHOW THAT IS CONNECTED TO THEM HAVE ANY DEGREE OF SOUL MANIPULATION (AT LEAST ENOUGH TO PUT THE SOULS OF THE GIRLS KYUBEY CONTRACTED BACK INTO THEIR BODIES.**


End file.
